Blind Love
by Rin-nocence
Summary: Lilianne is blind. Blind and helpless. What happens when she finally meets Fran, our frog-headed illusionist?


I never had a sense of sight- even when I was born. All I could ever see, was darkness.

I was blind. Even so, I had been recruited by the mafia. A mafioso with no ability to fight simply meant nothing. All I would do was get killed. So I didn't fight. Instead, I was a tactician.

And that was why I was here, standing not-so-stabley in front of the group of top officers in the Varia, explaining the plan. I had put together a slideshow I asked a subordinate to help with, as there was no way I could do something like that on my own.

Blind meant helpless.

Slowly explaining the details, hearing Belphegor's constant chuckling and Levi A Than's worrying over an uncaring Boss that didn't need it, I sighed and put down my Braire typer and tried to find my way back to my seat.

I heard the door open, someone stand to help me, and a sarcastically bored voice call out.

"Tadaimaaaa~."

There was a slight pause before I blinked, stumbling over a chair.

"A-re? There's someone stupid enough to fall over a chair that's right in front of them?" Again, that sarcastically bored voice.

"Fran!" hissed Lussuria's voice.

Fran? Who was that? Was he our new Mist replacement? Why was it that I didn't know? His Mist attribute was strong- he was an illusionist, no doubt. He had genius power; was he trained by Mukuro?

"Nani, Lussuria-san?"

I heard footsteps as I tried to stand, feeling the area around for a wall or desk to lean on.

"Be a little more considerate! Lilianne-chan is-"

"Luss-san, could you direct me to a chair?" I mumbled, not exactly wanting to speak.

"Fran, this is our Cloud Guardian, Lilianne. She doesn't like to get out a lot... Shishishi~"

I nodded in agreement, feeling Lussuria wrapping a warm arm around me.

"Wow, Lilianne-senpai, I didn't know that your eyesight was bad enough to do that! Even Bel-senpai can't trip over things like chairs like that, and I bet he hasn't remembered to cut his bangs in ten years! You should get some glasses!"

I could almost feel Bel getting angry. "Kachiing."

"It's not that I can't see well..." I started, finally standing. "It's that I can't see. I'm blind."

There was silence. Still, awkward silence. Until...

"Oh. Sorry."

I smiled, wondering what I must've looked like. I've never cut my hair, since my grandmother did when I was four; it must be extremely long. Luss-san brushes my hair for me; it's one of the things I can't do by myself. Apparently, I have "lovely light brown hair". What is brown? My subordinates say that even if I can't see through them, that I have pretty blue eyes. What's blue?

Does it feel good to see?

I heard him fidget uncomfortably, and reached out to grab his hand. "You've got soft hands," I commented bluntly. He shifted uncomfortably. "That's cute. It's no problem. Not a lot of people can tell that I've lost my sense of sight at first glance."

He nodded. I knew that because I felt the slight friction in the air as he moved his head.

"Luss-san? What does Fran-kun look like? Is he as cute as he sounds?" I asked, feeling Lussuria leading me into a chair. I felt soft long hair brush past on the way, so I must be sitting next to Squalo.

"Shishishi- No," Belphegor snapped, irritation lacing his voice. "He's an annoying frog-headed twat, that's what."

I felt myself blink. "What? Frog-headed?"

"Bel-senpai made me wear this giant frog hat just because my predecessor did~ It's completely against my will though~"

"Lilianne! Fran's a frog-headed illusionist brat."

"Long-haired strategy captain, that's mean!" Why does he sound sarcastic? Is it just that there's no emotion in his voice?

"Frog-headed... If I'm imagining it right, then that's cute! Probably."

...Even his laugh is sarcastic. So bored. So.. So... So emotionless.

"Ne, Boss-kun?"

"What?" he replied irritably.

"If I'm not wrong, we'll be expecting a warning from the Japanese station. The Millefiore will be attacking soon."

"...Shut up. This sucks. Go die, trash."

"Lilianne-senpai, how can you know this kind of stuff?"

"Because I can't fight. To make up for that, I predict events and plan battle strategies and stations. The plans that you've followed for missions were all planned by me," I explained, feeling the window open and the light breeze blowing through my hair. "Although my plans and predictions could be more accurate if I could actually see the situation."

Lussuria laughed- I don't even know if that is a laugh. "That's our Celeste Di Tattico-chan!"

"Ohh! Shishou mentioned someone like that a few times!"

Slightly confused, I wondered the possibilities of him having a connection with... him. "Shishou? Did Muku-chan take on an apprentice?"

"Ohh, you know Pineapple-head-Shishou?"

"Shishishi... Our Lilianne was the one that got him out of the Vindice the first few times!"

I could feel the shocked air that would've hung around my new - well, to me - colleague.

"Wow."

A knock on my door.

"Fran-kun? Is that you?"

"Haaaiiii~" replies the frog-headed boy as he lets himslef into my room. I turn off the recording of the current situation of the Italian headquarters and the Millefiore's possible plans. As the tactician, I had to constantly plan and re-plan my strategies- harder to do when you can't see.

"Ne, Lili-senpai, I think I've figured out a way to let you see~" His voice isn't emotionless and bored.

"...Fran-kun. Did you eat something weird today?"

"Non, rien de tel~ [1]"

"Hmm. You're a little weird. What's your theory, then?"

The child had been trying help me gain sight with his illusions; I could only see little things- colours, figures, shadows; with his help.

"Ne, you wanted to see a person, right?"

I nod vigourously, rising from my chair, only to trip.

"That's my senpai."

Embarrassed and a little irritated, I lean onto the wall - or, that's what I hoped to lean on. This wall is warm. Arms wrap around me, warming me from coldness of the evening.

"Fran-kun?"

"Mm?"

"What are you doing?"

There is a moment of silent hesitation. What IS he doing?

"Senpai looked cold, so I hugged you."

Oh.

"Thanks, Fran-kun." I reach out to ruffle his hair- well, the hat, anyway. He's a little taller than me, is he older than me?

"Senpai. You're kinda short."

I feel my cheeks heat up, my neck burning hot. "Just because you're a little older!"

The illusionist sits me down on my bed, and I hear him taking is hat off. It's our routine for my sight 'therapy'. "Senpai, I'm eighteen."

I gasp. "How come?! You're so tall! I'm twenty, and I was at least ten centimeters shorter when I was your age!"

He gives a short laugh. "Short senpai."

I pout, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Senpai, I'm starting, then."

I feel him place a hand over my eyes, which I close quickly once he does so.

"I'm going to recreate the room," he explains, his sarcastic and emotionless voice suddenly... serious? "And hopefully... you can see. At least, when Shishou or myself are around."

"Is that... possible?"

Fran scoffs. "Of course it is! I'm a special magician, after all! Shishou's been keeping Chrome - you should know her; the other pineapple head, ya know - alive with illusionary organs. If I can do the same with you, bu inside re-create 'sight' for you..."

I take a deep breath. "If you could do that, I'd love you forever."

"That'd be wonderful," mutters Fran. I'm not sure if he's serious or not, because the sarcasm is back in his voice.

"Did you say something?" I ask, pretending not to hear.

"No. I'm starting, then, Lili-senpai."

Like every time we go through this, the darkness that I can only ever see becomes 'misty'. Lighter shades of the darkness swirls around, and a small light appears. I can make out green-ish figure - Fran had showed me 'green' before on earlier 'therapy' sessions. I feel Fran's hand lift off my eyes. Everything is blurred. I see a dark white that's sort of yellow. "Wh-Whats that?" I point to that weird colour.

"It's your wall, senpai. That colour's called 'beige'."

"Thank you."

Suddenly, everything becomes clearer. My hands are on my bed; red blankets and black pillows. "W-Wow..." A green haired boy stand in front of me, his matching eyes shining with triumph. "F-Fran-kun...?"

He nods. "Can you see, now?"

Instead of answering him, I jump up, hugging him tightly. "Fran, you're the best person in the world. Thank you." He hesitantly hugs me back.

"No problem, Lili-senpai."

"You do not know how much I love you, Fran," I chuckle, leaning up to kiss his cheek in appreciation.

"And you don't know how long I've loved you for," replies Fran quietly. He brings me closer - so close that I feel as if he'd never let me go again.

I smile and rest my head on his chest. "If that's true, then it'll be the same for me."

"Welcome to the world of sight, Lilianne."

Tears threaten to spill at the final allowance of 'sight' into my world. They threaten to spill because I know that someone loves me.

With the sight, the love had let itself in.

"I love you, Fran."

[1] Non, rien de tel: Nope, nothing at all. French. Fran is French, so I just used that ._.

**FINISHED! :D I think that turned out rather well :3 Me ish a big Fran fan ;D He doesn't get enough love D: But it's all good. I can have him for myself that way :D**

**Yukio Kurochi ~ 01/11/2012**


End file.
